Bad, Bad Things
by dariachenowith
Summary: Outtake from Heartbreak Remedy - how it came to be that Rose found herself confronted with a certain problem. M-rated for a reason, AH/OOC, x-post from twilighted FFFA


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**My twilighted Friday Free For All Smutpiece!**

**A/N: Thanks to C for helping with planning and commenting! ILY!**

**This is for all my faithful readers who made it through HBR without flouncing – many wondered just how Rose's confession in the bathroom of doom came to be – here's your answer.**

**For anyone not familiar with the story, Rose and Emmett are into swinging. If that offends you, you might want to refrain from reading on.**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**RosePOV**

I bit into my lower lip as I went through my closet again, trying to decide what to wear. I knew I would look fabulous in whatever I chose, but no harm done in aiming for the best. I heard Emmett try to sneak up on me, but stopped him in mid-track with one of my patent glares.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His dimples showed as he donned his most adorable grin - one of his meanest weapons - and stepped closer to me. I tried to keep up my disapproving frown but melted against him when his strong arms wrapped around my hips and pulled me against him.

"I guess I still have to work on my sneaking skills, eh?"

"Quite," I shot back sharply, but he only chuckled into my neck instead of being offended. Bless this man and his patience!

"So why are you frowning?"

"Trying to pick the perfect outfit for tonight."

His laugh turned a little dirty.

"I don't think anyone will really pay attention to the heap of clothes that will soon be lying on the floor."

"That's not the point, and you know it."

Em kissed my shoulder before he reached around me and picked my gold colored lace thong from the pile of underwear I had selected for closer inspection.

"Wear that. I love how the color is so close to your hair's."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help a nasty chuckle.

"Don't you think I should wear something a little less tone-in-tone? Maybe that burgundy thong?" I briefly held it up for inspection.

Em shook his head, his grin staying in place.

"Any woman can pull off dark underwear, but it takes a Goddess to wear that. I love how it looks on you. I love how you look wearing it when you watch me fuck other girls."

The thought alone made me wet already, and we hadn't even done anything yet. His eyes were glued to my mouth as I licked my licks in anticipation, then smirked at him.

"Just think about it," he prompted, then leaned in for a slow but passionate kiss.

"We'll see."

His chuckle made me want to push him onto the bed and molest him right here and now, but I didn't have the time to do that and still get my makeup on, so I decided to postpone any carnal activities until later. With a loud sigh I turned back to my clothes, idly plucking the matching black-and-gold lace bra from the heap.

"Powder Puff, what do you think I should wear, the tight white jeans or the new pencil skirt I got last week?"

I couldn't resist calling him by his least favorite nickname, but ever since I caught him using my loofah puff in the shower I had to yank his chain once in a while.

"I like the yellow dress."

"We're going to a swinger party, not some social function, dumbass! I'll be hopelessly overdressed!"

I still pulled the dress out of the closet and looked it up and down. I loved that dress, and I knew the silk would hug my curves and feel incredible on my skin. Even if I wouldn't be wearing it for long.

"Babe, I don't know what you're concerned about."

I shook my head in vexation, but he was right, I was fretting over inconsequential details again. In times like these I wondered of Edward hadn't chosen the recreational sexual preferences with the easier dress code; then again I could so see myself torn between picking a tight latex dress or a corset and leather pants, not exactly changing my predicament much, only my freedom of movement.

Black stay-up stockings and a pair of low-heeled sandals, and my outfit was complete.

While I finished my makeup I heard Em banging around in the kitchen, clearly raiding the fridge one last time before I was ready to go. Once I had made sure that I was dressed to kill I joined my not yet dear husbeast and let him gather me close while I looked up into his soft brown eyes.

"You okay with what might be going down tonight?"

He seemed surprised by my question.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's hardly the first time we had some fun outside the confines of our bedroom."

"Yeah but that was before you went all grand gesture and proposed to me. Just making clear you're not just up to this to indulge what you presume is what I want."

Em shrugged, clearly unperturbed by my suspicion.

"If it doesn't bother you, I don't care. I know that by the end of the night you'll leave with me. You're my Rose, and no amount of carnal interference will change that. Marriage doesn't necessarily have to be the end of our debauchery."

"Glad you see it this way, too," I admitted, then evaded him quickly as he tried to kiss me. "Keep your paws to yourself, unless you want to spend the evening holding an ice pack to your crown jewels! It takes a lot of time and care to accomplish this," I pointed at my face, "I will not let you ruin it all just because you're getting all needy for a kiss right now!"

Em laughed and slapped my ass instead, highly amused.

"As you wish, my lady, as you wish."

Accepting a flute of champagne from Emmett, I let my eyes drift over the people lounging around the room. I knew most of them from previous parties, even would go so far to call a few of them my friends. The parties were invite only, a very select group. My mind kept riling at the elitism of it all, but I had to admit, considering that most couples got into swinging well past their forties I couldn't protest too much that our group did a lot of screening and preferred the young and beautiful. And it wasn't as if we were here for intelligent conversation.

As usual we spent the first half hour chatting with people and mainly avoiding any of the handful of eager men who were clearly out to fuck me rather than their partners looking to hump Emmett. I was ready to embarrass myself with an impromptu happy dance when I heard Siobhan's throaty laugh bubble up from behind me, although a spike of annoyance came up in me when I saw that her husband Liam wasn't with her. Not that I was so keen on having sex with him, but he was one of the people I really enjoyed talking to, and we seldom met outside of these parties.

Em shrugged at my silent question, so I made my way over to where she sat, drinking champagne and chatting with another woman I didn't know. Her bright gray eyes lit up when she recognized us, and she hurried to unfurl her slim, tall frame from the couch, the motion making her black hair swing across her back.

"Rose, Emmett, so glad to see you could make it!"

We did the usual air kiss thing, and she giggled when Em – not very subtly – groped her ass for a moment, before we sat down together. Siobhan, still smiling, indicated the petite redhead next to her who resembled a deer caught in the headlights as she shook our hands mechanically.

"Please meet my dear friend Maggie, who I finally talked into coming here with me."

I refused to react to her pun, and for Maggie's sake hoped that said talking into had only been to overcome a mediocre level of shyness, rather than to oblige Siobhan.

"Nice to meet you," I offered to her, then turned back to our mutual friend. "So Liam won't join us, I take?"

"He's still at work, but promised he'd drop by if it didn't get too late. Until then Maggie offered to keep me company."

She and Em then continued to exchange pleasantries – how the kids were doing in school, work, the usual. I added a few scant remarks where it seemed necessary while I kept screening the crowd, but I had to admit, nothing caught my fancy. When after nearly ten minutes Maggie still hadn't said anything I finally took pity in her, leaning across the low couch table to talk to her, pitching my voice to a conspiratorial murmur.

"Don't worry, nobody's gonna bite you unless you ask for it explicitly."

She laughed nervously, but her smile looked genuine.

"Ah, I know, Siobhan explained the, uhm, rules to me. Still, all this is so ..." she trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

"Weird? Strange?" I offered.

Maggie nodded, then bit her lip before she caught my gaze again. "And exciting."

We shared a chuckle then, and I took another sip of champagne.

"Yeah, I guess it would be kind of a buzz kill if it were all drab and boring."

A quick look over to Em confirmed that he and Siobhan had meanwhile gotten to less superficial topics, his body language more open and relaxed as before as he leaned with one arm propped up at the back of the couch, his full attention on the woman in front of him. That she even bothered talking with the way she was already undressing him with her eyes was a mystery to me each and every time. It probably went against her grain to just show up for a quick fuck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded absentmindedly, then forced myself to concentrate on Maggie again. There was no way she could not have seen me looking at the other two, and the uncertainty plain on her features made it ease to guess what she was wondering about.

"How do you manage it? I mean the whole jealousy thing."

"I guess I'm simply not the jealous type?"

"And your husband? What about him?"

I refrained from correcting her assumption about our marital status, or lack thereof, as I replied.

"He doesn't really have that much reason for being jealous as I would have. And men are easier distracted than women when it comes to that."

I could see that my answer only confused her, so I smiled and went on explaining.

"We don't often do a full swap, meaning that both of us have sex with someone else at the same time. I mostly like to watch Emmett fuck other women. But as long as he's leaving with me at the end of the night, I don't care about what happens here."

Her eyes widened, and the blush on her cheeks made her look younger than the thirty years I had guessed her at, but the way she cocked her head instead of avoiding my gaze told me she wasn't ready to bolt.

"So you never, ah, engage in intercourse with the respective men of those women?"

Another shrug.

"Not quite, there are some I like to have my way with, and I usually jerk the others off so they get something out of it, too, but it's not my reason to attend these events." Smiling a littler brighter I nodded towards the other two. "I'm a very visual person, I work as a photographer so I'm used to seeing all kinds of people in various states of undress, but I can never really enjoy it, because it's my job. This here is a little like my creative outlet, so to say. I can watch all I want, without having to pay attention to the right details because it's all just for me. And Em is thankfully obliging my interests."

From the corner of my eye I saw him halt in mid-sentence as he beamed one of his teddy bear grins at me. I pointedly ignored him while Siobhan laughed, a sound like liquid sex as she turned to Maggie.

"Don't let Rose here bullshit you too much, he's as much into it as she is. I mean which guy doesn't want a _carte blanche_ to screw round without repercussions?"

Maggie frowned at that, Em thankfully catching on to it before I could put my foot into my mouth.

"Oh you naughty girl," he huffed at Siobhan, then changed the topic fluently, diverting her attention once more. Maggie slowly relaxed again, but she looked still troubled as she turned back to me.

"I guess that's the norm here then? All the men are into it, while some of the women hold back?"

"There is no norm here, dear," I snickered, then sobered up when I saw that she was still unnerved by something. "Some come to watch, some to have sex, but except for the house rules of common courtesy it's up to each couple to define for themselves what they want to do. I presume that as your partner isn't here he's not really into swinging?"

Slowly wringing a napkin in her hands, Maggie cast around for words.

"I wouldn't express it like that," she finally concurred. "You see, when Siobhan and Liam told us about these parties, he got all excited, but he doesn't want to, you know, attend himself."

It was then that I caught on to what was going on.

"He wants you to fuck some other guy and tell him all about it, right?"

The look of embarrassment on her face was answer enough, but she nodded after a few seconds.

"Yes. And before you jump to conclusions, no one talked me into this. I'm just as excited about the idea as he is, and I think I couldn't even kiss another man with him watching, it's just that I don't know how to … start this. I mean until a few weeks ago I didn't even know any of my friends did this on a regular basis, and suddenly I'm here. It's all a little overwhelming."

The bigger picture emerged along with her confession. I was glad that it seemed as if Siobhan was simply being enabler and wing woman instead of actively dragging her partly unwilling friend along. And it wasn't as if the unspoken possibility didn't appeal to me. Two were always better than one, right?

My thoughts must have been plainer on my face than I was used to because Maggie was doing that bashful blushing again, but the way her eyes roamed from me over to Emmett was quite telling. Enough so that I could feel myself getting aroused already.

"Why don't we go someplace more quiet?" I suggested, then stood up slowly as I offered my hand to Maggie. Em and Siobhan were very quick to catch on, making it obvious that their deep conversation hadn't been as engaging as it had seemed. Maggie's eyes were a little too wide as she swallowed, but then she took my hand and let me draw her along to the next room, the other two following.

As we left the common area of the building where the bar and general sitting area were situated, I considered for a moment where to lead our party. I knew Siobhan was comfortable with fucking on every kind of surface in the vicinity of whatever depravity going on, but I figured Maggie would appreciate a little more privacy. The separate rooms in the back seemed a little too secluded as I guessed she would feel pressed to do something, while maybe a little distraction in the background might actually inspire her.

Maggie's eyes widened further as I led her into the adjacent 'community' area, a room about the size of a ball room with couches, love seats and full sized beds artfully arranged in groups, some partially obstructed by white semi-translucent curtains. Some of the pieces of furniture were already occupied, but I steered clear of the people participating in various carnal activities there, to end up at the back, where a L-shaped sofa with adjacent chaise lounge were about perfect for what I had in mind. The whole area was partially secluded by curtains on two sides, with the corner of the room at the others.

Sitting down on the part of the sofa next to the chaise lounge I drew Maggie down to sit closer to the sofa corner, while Em and Siobhan took their seats on the other part of the couch, wedging my boyfriend dearest conveniently between the other two women. Siobhan, as usual subtlety incarnate, let her hand roam over Em's chest while she smiled up at him flirtatiously, while Maggie's cheeks reddened to about the color of her bouncy curls. Em sent her one of those easy grins that always made my knees weak before he turned his head to let Siobhan kiss him.

"Of course you don't have to do anything, no one's expecting you to participate," I whispered to her, highly amused by her inability to look away from what was going on across from us, not even for a moment. "But if you want to, you can kiss him. Touch him. Help Siobhan undress him. Caress him. And if you're in the mood, you can fuck him, too."

I stressed the deliberately crude last part to shake her out of it if she didn't really want to take the next step, but my words seemed to have the contrary effect. Licking her lips absentmindedly, Maggie finally tore her eyes from where Siobhan was already busy working on the buttons of Em's shirt while his hands continued to play with her hair.

"And you really don't mind? Or Siobhan?"

Grinning, I shook my head.

"Trust me, as long as she gets some cock Siobhan's happy. And I would greatly enjoy watching you and Em together."

She was still hesitant, and I wondered if it was more because of me, Em or her friend, but then Siobhan tore herself from Em for a moment to look at us.

"Gosh, Rose, do you always have to be so crude? Just come over here, Maggie, to get a better look," she drawled, then sighed softly as Em's lips found a sensitive spot on the side of her neck. Maggie hesitated for a moment longer but then scooted closer, actually giggling when her knee accidentally touched Emmett's.

Smiling to myself I stretched out at the chaise lounge, relaxing as I let my eyes roam over the merry group in front of me. It only took a little coaxing from Em until Maggie dared to first touch his arm, then his by now bared chest, and after a few more partly embarrassed giggles she leaned close enough to brush her lips against his. Ever the gentleman he let her set the pace, responding to her touch but not pressing her. Siobhan meanwhile covered his neck and chest with nips and kisses, and when Maggie let herself be drawn closer she went for Em's pants while Maggie proved that she was clearly not averse to French kiss a man she was not married to.

Kicking my heels off I brought my feet up onto the chaise lounge, but kept my hands on my thigh and under my head respectively. I could feel myself get wetter, but as things were progressing deliciously slow due to Maggie's adorably coy behavior I refrained from touching myself. Still, watching both women kiss and caress Em who alternated his attention between them got me to rub my legs against one another in anticipation.

Before long Em's shirt and pants were gone, the same as Siobhan's dress and Maggie's blouse and skirt, and for a while I was caught up with watching their scantly dressed bodies move in harmony. So much even that Emmett needed two attempts to draw my attention, causing him to grin widely.

"You're hopelessly overdressed, love," he offered when our gazes finally met, bringing a smile to my own face. I felt heat surge into my groin as he kept watching me as I slid out of my dress while the other two never turned their attention away from him. Still gazing into his eyes I let my hands roam over my bare stomach up to cup my breasts through my bra for a moment, just for him. Em sent me a heavy look before he turned back to Maggie's hungry mouth, but his eyes kept straying back to me ever so often.

From there on things progressed at a slightly more heated pace, and I let my fingers drift south while I watched Siobhan do the same with Em's underwear. Maggie gasped audibly when her friend freed Em's hard cock from his tight boxer briefs, much to their shared amusement. Looking at Maggie with a little challenge on her face Siobhan wrapped her fingers around Em's dick, then took a slow lick over his head, moaning softly as she slid him between her lips. Em meanwhile kept kissing Maggie's neck while his fingers slowly stroked her breast. My own nipples tightened as I saw hers do the same, and I sighed softly when his hand disappeared inside her panties.

Siobhan decided then that she was done playing second fiddle to Em's attention, and I licked my lips as she got a condom from the discreet tray on the table. Of course her plan worked and Em withdrew his hands from where he had started masturbating Maggie moments ago, but only for a short while. He repositioned himself so that he was further reclining on the sofa, one leg on the seat, the other on the floor, one shoulder against the corner. Smiling at Maggie he nodded at the backrest.

"Why don't you get up there so I can continue with that while Siobhan has some fun with my cock?"

Maggie's eyes were as huge as saucers but she nodded, then moved up until her pert ass was wedged into the corner, her spread legs on the back of the couch. She seemed to have lost all sense of modesty as she only moaned when Em pushed her panties out of the way so that he could lick a wet line between her pussy lips.

I caught Siobhan watching me then, and I smiled at her as I slid my finger along the mirrored track Em's tongue was taking right then, causing her in turn to snort – before the sound turned into a throaty whimper as Em grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him in one single stroke. My throat tightened with need and I pushed two of my fingers inside of me, my eyes staying glued to the scene unfolding in front of me.

They quickly picked up a harmonic pace – Siobhan riding Em while she threw her head back and languidly pinched her nipples, while Maggie was busy keeping her panties out of the way so Em could lick her while his hands remained on Siobhan's hips. It was a truly beautiful picture, and a huge turn-on for me.

So much even that I didn't hear someone step up to me as my fingers pumped faster and faster into me, until I felt his warm breath skim over my bare shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Liam!" I panted, then forced myself to look away from where my boyfriend was humping his wife to look up at him. Like Siobhan, Liam was a good ten years older than I but not really showing it, the slight wrinkles at the corner of his eyes only making his chiseled face look more memorable instead of older. With his lively brown eyes and soft brown hair, a slight five-o'clock shadow on his face he was nearly as delectable as what was going on at the other side of the couch. "So good to see you."

"You too," he smiled, then nodded at the others, none of whom had acknowledged his presence yet. "Looks like my wife has finally corrupted our poor neighbor."

"Oh indeed," I offered, then grinned when my eyes strayed to the evident tent at the front of his pants. "Why don't you join me here, there's room aplenty."

He raised one eyebrow but was already reached to loosen his tie.

"I might be a little too tired to keep up with you youngsters."

"Oh, you know me, I'm not that hard to satisfy."

I then turned my focus back to Emmett and his two eager chicks, just in time to watch Siobhan come screaming, her hand frantically rubbing herself while he had transferred his grip to Maggie's thighs. Who, I found out, had lost her panties by now and was half crouching over Em's face, her eyes glued to where he kept on fucking Siobhan until she flopped down, spent, onto the couch.

Liam climbed onto the chaise lounge at my back, drawing me against his naked body once he had stretched out, his erection pocking my thigh. I let my hand wander over my own leg until I found his cock, but before I could wrap my fingers around it, he gently nudged me away.

"Keep pleasuring yourself, I want to watch you make yourself come while you watch them."

Only too happy to oblige I shifted a little until I could put my upper leg more comfortably over his, then resumed stroking my clit at a somewhat more measured pace than before.

Siobhan was meanwhile busy disposing of the used condom, and at a hungry look from Maggie gripped a new one, rolling it on while her friend climbed off Em's face. There was a short, awkward moment when the three of them didn't seem to know how to go on, but then Siobhan, after quickly grinning at her husband behind me, drew Maggie closer to her.

"Do you mind if I hold you while Em fucks you?"

Maggie swallowed thickly, clearly fighting to assemble her thoughts enough to actual make a decision.

"You mean like kiss me, and touch me?"

Siobhan nodded, her smile gentle as she ran a single finger down her friend's cheek.

"But only if you want to."

"I think I'd like that very much."

While the two women rearranged themselves Em briefly turned to us, winking at me and raising his hand in greeting to Liam. I knew that Siobhan's husband had a thing for girls making out, and I didn't know if she had suggested that for his or Maggie's benefit, but I certainly didn't protest – even less when I felt his hand caress my ass cheek before it moved between my legs from behind, one of his fingers coaxing my entrance until I moaned my invitation out loud. He still took his time before he slid first one finger, then two, into me, moving them in and out slowly while his lips ghosted over my neck.

Siobhan and Maggie had found a position they were happy with – Siobhan sitting in the corner, with Maggie lounging between her legs, her own thighs spread wide over the other woman's. They were kissing each other slowly, interspersed with girly giggles, while Siobhan was idly stroking Maggie's left breast.

Em watched them for a while from where he was standing to the side, idly stroking his hard cock, the motion of his hand mesmerizing me. After a last smirk in my direction he stepped up the to couch, running his hand up and down Maggie's pussy before he pushed his fingers back into her, making her arch her back and whimper into Siobhan's mouth.

"Ready for a little more?"

Panting breathlessly, Maggie then tore her face away from Siobhan, eyeing Em's cock appreciatively.

"Oh there's nothing little about your more."

Chuckling, he inclined his head, then propped one of his knees up next to Siobhan's leg so he could position his cock at Maggie's pussy. She arched up further as he slid into her slowly, her toes curling. When he picked up a slow, shallow rhythm as he was working himself deeper into her my eyes strayed to Emmett's back, and I moaned at the sight of his muscles working smoothly under his tanned skin.

This was what I came here for. Watching him _fuck_. As in actually do some nice, well-coordinated fucking, his hips swiveling, the muscles in his thighs, ass, and back bunching and relaxing. We had tried videotaping ourselves, even fuck in front of a mirror, _under_ a mirror, but I always got too distracted to really enjoy the sight when I was the one his wonderful cock was driving into. But here I could stay detached – to a certain point only, of course, but still – and enjoy him with all of my senses, one at a time.

As Em picked up his pace everything else around me lost focus, and I could feel the climax that had only moments before seemed so far away build up in me fast. Liam pacing the way he was fucking me with his fingers to the trusts of Em's hips didn't help my resistance much, and barely a minute later I was writhing hard, feeling heat explode inside of me like few other things could cause.

Only today, it wasn't enough.

Trying to catch my breath I kept my eyes glued to where Maggie was a moment away from coming herself, Siobhan's hands on her seeming the only thing that kept her from bucking against Em – who, blessed with the stamina to go for what seemed like hours, still hadn't reached his own orgasm.

Maggie curled around herself with a blissful smile then and I was about to get up to do my own to make sure Em wouldn't go unsatisfied, when Siobhan extracted herself from her and smiled up at Emmett invitingly.

"You up for a second round, stud?" she asked, her eyes briefly flickering to me before she licked her lips and reached for another condom without waiting for his answer. Of course he didn't say no, particularly not after she handed him the rubber and turned around so that she was kneeling on the sofa, her arms resting on the back while she wriggled her butt at him. "You choose where you want to go."

My irk at her double-crossing me instantly evaporated at her offer, and I felt my now empty pussy clench hard just at the thought of them engaging in some more or less rough anal. Because Siobhan liked it rough, and Liam apparently lacked the stamina to keep it up long enough to fully satisfy her that way, as she had – more than once – confided in me. Win-win situation for anyone involved, if anyone asked me.

Even with neither Liam nor myself touching me even close to my pussy I was terribly wound up already as I watched Em retrieve the lube from the pocket of his discarded pants. He squirted a liberal amount of it onto two fingers, then went to work them into Siobhan's butt, while he gently stroked her back with his other hand, his voice too soft to carry over to me as he spoke to her. I thought I actually heard her purr in response, and before long the movement of his fingers turned from slow and deliberate to quick thrusts that made her throw her head back and moan.

When he seemed satisfied with his prep work Em applied even more lube to his cock, then stepped up to Siobhan, and without further ado pushed himself into her. I bit the inside of my cheek hard to keep something that was closer to a wail of need than a moan inside, my own fingers returning to my pussy as I watched his thrusts increase in both speed and depth fast.

"Fuck!" I moaned, the fact how insufficient my own fingers were for what I needed right now glaring. Liam's pants at my back as he kept stroking himself didn't help much, either. I still tried, but three fingers weren't enough, either, and the angle was awkward for anything else.

Then Siobhan started uttering yapping sounds in response to Emmett's every stroke, and I stopped caring.

"Fuck me! Fuck me _now_!" I panted, blindly grabbing for Liam's cock behind me. I nearly cried in triumph when I got a hold of him and slid him between my legs, easily finding my entrance.

"But I don't have a condom!"

His strained reply got me to halt for a moment, and I half turned to look back up at him.

"You only ever fuck your wife or me, right?"

He nodded.

"And Em's the only one she's fucking?"

Another nod.

"And you get tested regularly, as do we? I've been on the pill since I was fifteen, I think we can break the rules just this once – just fuck me!"

Liam didn't hesitate after that and plunged right into me, sending my mind reeling as my pussy tightened around his cock. My eyes found the wonderful sight of Em's ass jerking back and forth hard and fast as he was plowing into Siobhan, while my fingers frantically worked my clit.

This was fucking heaven.

I lost count of how often I came, my whole body seeming on fire as my mind shut down completely, leaving me a writhing mess of sight and sensation, riding the high for all I was worth. Em finally came with a loud shout, the hard, knotted up muscles of his ass trembling as he stilled, sheathed deep inside Siobhan, who soon sagged onto the couch completely spent herself. I didn't know if Liam had come but he must have, seeing as his cock was flaccid when he got up, but I was so drenched with my own juices that I really couldn't say. The only thing I cared about was Emmett's arms wrapping around me, his lips hungrily coming down on my own.

By the time we stopped trying to eat each other Siobhan, Maggie and Liam were gone, leaving us to our sweaty not-quite dry humping as usual. I was sorely tempted to take it to the next step right there but both Em and I were spent and tired, and with a lot of moans and laughs we decided to take our sorry asses home instead to enjoy a long, hot bath together, with no one else intruding.

The bath was as relaxing and wonderful as I had pictured, and once Em's stamina had returned, we spent our delicious time together, making slow, sweet love in the sudsy water, my arms and legs tightly wrapped around him the whole time. Not because I felt I had to re-establish my claim on him, but simply because it felt so damn good to express our emotional closeness through physical contact.

After drying my hair I climbed into bed, snuggling close to Em, relishing his scent and warmth enveloping me. My happy little world was perfect.

When I came down with flu-like symptoms the next morning I was insanely glad that my body had at least some good timing, although I still called Liam, just in case I had been playing Typhoid Mary yesterday. The fever passed soon but I kept vomiting in the morning, and was feeling incredibly tired even three weeks later. When I finally called Edward for a routine checkup, I figured he'd just send me back to bed with an order of staying there instead of dragging myself to work every day, but I didn't really like his frown when he was done prodding my lymph nodes.

"How many days are you late?"

"Late?" I lamely echoed, not understanding – or not wanting to understand, as the nasty voice in the back of my head suddenly chimed in.

"Your period," he clarified.

"Two, three days, something like that. But won't getting the flu mess with that?"

He cleared his throat, then scratched the back of his head.

"Sometimes. But your lymph nodes don't show any swelling at all, which is rather strange after being ill for three weeks. Are you sure it was an actual infection and not just exhaustion?"

My throat tightened and it became hard to swallow as I shrugged.

"I was feeling pretty bad. Awful, really, with all the puking and nearly shitting myself, if you need to know, exactly."

As usual he ignored my attempt at crude honesty.

"Did you have any unprotected sex before you fell ill, or up to a week before? Without a condom I mean? Because quite frankly, diarrhea can screw up absorption of the contraceptive hormones quite a bit."

The way my face must have drained of color was probably answer enough as he sighed, then turned to go.

"I guess you'll want to call Em? Just go see your doc and he can find out with a simple blood test if you've had a systemic infection. But maybe consider calling your OB/GYN, too, just in case."

I didn't really hear him say his good-byes and leave the apartment, and my hand was shaking when I reached for my phone. It took a small eternity for the call to connect, and the five beeps it took Emmett to pick up felt like years. Enough time for my mind to come up with a slew of explanations, but it was easy to disband all of them, except for one. I had _wanted_ it to be the flu, and not just mild food poisoning for a few days. I could try to deny it, but the certainty of the implication in Edward's words rang truer with every second passing.

Finally he picked up, and I nearly sobbed when I heard Em's voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Emmett?"

I could even hear him hold his breath when I used his full name, no nickname, embarrassing or otherwise, and the sound of my voice wasn't quite what I was accustomed to, either.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Emmett, there's something I need to tell you ..."


End file.
